


Good Luck Charm

by Shinocchi



Series: Mirthful Promises [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kimono, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku & Noiz spent their New Year together, in a rather unique and sentimental way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Long overdue New Year fic -shrugs-  
> This is perhaps the first time I attempt (almost) pure fluff on this pairing and argh I love them a lot, ya know -sobs-
> 
> Inspired by [this beautiful image](http://pds27.egloos.com/pds/201401/02/26/f0177726_52c4f7d6b47f6.jpg) and I just, simply, can't _not_ write them  <33
> 
> Many thanks to [tatsumiyaa](http://tatsumiyaa.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for drawing a cute cut-scene for this fic. You can find it [here](http://tatsumiyaa.tumblr.com/post/89464078962/from-that-cute-ass-fic-where-noiz-couldnt-read) c:
> 
> Thank you again to [Fio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13) for proofreading the first half of the fic for me ;w;
> 
> Self-beta'd & I apologize for any mistakes and errors. Check end notes for references on New Year practices in Japan.

Noiz was insensible with the passage of time. He never paid attention to the way time passed; nor did he care about what was happening around him. He didn’t have a reason to; and he was not interested to be involved with things that weren’t part of his concerns. It wasn’t a surprise he ended up being obdurate and dense, causing him to pull away from people at the same time.

That was before he met Koujaku.

Noiz didn’t question Koujaku’s actions; nor did he doubt Koujaku’s decisions when it came to things that were related to living. Hence, when Koujaku made him stay over his place on New Year Eve and woke him up before the sky brightened, he obeyed without question. He almost forgot it was New Year Eve until the Lib player whispered “Happy New Year” in his ear, right after their lovemaking session. It didn’t come as a shock; rather, it was more of an appreciation as he planted an affectionate kiss on the older man’s cheek and muttered the same words back at him before he was embraced again, tightly wrapped in Koujaku’s arms.

Noiz wasn’t a morning person. Often finding himself staring blankly into space for a full minute before he got snapped back to his senses by rough prods, he saluted Koujaku from the bottom of his heart for being the robust, full of life person he knew he would never become. Same goes to this morning. Noiz was woken up reluctantly by Koujaku’s aggressive tussle to break himself free from Noiz’s hug. He could barely hear what Koujaku was telling him and when he wanted to fall back to the comfort of the bed, Koujaku pulled the blanket away and pushed him into the bathroom, urging him to get ready.

_Get ready for what?_

Noiz hazily took a cold shower, allowing the waves of chilliness to wash over him, an attempt to sweep his blurriness away. When he walked out of the bathroom, merely wrapped with a piece of towel around his waist, Koujaku dimmed his cigarette and pushed a pile of neatly folded clothing into his hands. He had no chance to even mutter a discreet “what?” back at Koujaku before the older one disappeared into the bathroom and sound of running water started echoing from inside.

Noiz thought he had gotten rid of his morning fuzz, but as he looked at the pile of clothing in his hands, he felt the confusion creeping up on him again. Instead of changing, he dragged his feet across the room, put the clothes beside him and lied flat on the bed, closing his eyes hoping to catch another few minutes of sleep. 

“Oi, brat, I thought I asked you to change?” 

Noiz was woken up again by Koujaku’s rough prods. Scowling, he looked up at the older man through half-lidded eyes. He wasn’t sure of the reason behind his tiredness. It could be due to their rough activities the night before, but even so, what puzzled him most was the fact that Koujaku, despite being the older one in the room, appeared to be more awake and more brisk than he was. Noiz sat up grudgingly, yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

“Hurry up. We’re gonna be late.” 

Noiz shot Koujaku a weary look. “Remind me what’s happening today.” 

Koujaku stared at him in disbelief. He flicked a finger on the brat’s forehead, sighing loudly as he put his hands on Noiz’s shoulders. 

“Your inattentiveness would get you into trouble one day.” 

Noiz yawned again. “It’s fine. I’m used to troubles already—“ Koujaku scowled at that statement. “—besides, I’m putting my trust in you to look out for me.” He looked up at Koujaku. “And you haven’t answered me yet. What’s on today?” 

Koujaku straightened up and headed towards the wardrobe, retrieving a pile of clothing and unfold it to reveal a gorgeous-looking set of kimono, instantly widened up Noiz’s eyes. 

“Does this ring any bells?” 

Noiz smirked. “I didn’t know you’re into this kind of thing.” 

“For God’s sake, have you ever _stopped_ thinking about those things for _once_?!” 

Noiz crawled sluggishly towards Koujaku and wrapped his hands around his naked torso, feeling the older man winced at his warm touch against his cold skin fresh from the shower. Leaning his face against his chest, Noiz was about to trail his hand down Koujaku’s back when the older man seized his wrists and pulled them away from his skin. 

“Stop. We’re not doing this now. Go and get changed,” Koujaku demanded sternly. 

Noiz frowned. Giving out another loud yawn, he dragged his feet back to where he’d left his clothing unattended and picked it up. Koujaku smiled approvingly at him, muttered a quiet “brat”, and went back to his own outfit. The kimono he prepared for himself was burgundy in color, a slightly darker red than the one he usually wore; it was the perfect color to bring out the depth of his ruby-colored eyes. Few lotuses were printed exquisitely along the sleeves, and the color contrast made them stood our more than they should. Koujaku was not really fond with the design at first as it reminded him of his own inked scars but Aoba’s affirmation and assurance did the trick, as usual. Almost done, he turned around to see Noiz still prying at the piece of cloth, turning it over multiple times with a confused look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Koujaku asked. 

“How does this thing work?” Noiz frowned at the cloth as he continued figuring out the complication behind a piece of simple-looking clothing. 

Koujaku was about to laugh but immediately faked it into a dry cough and walked towards Noiz. Noiz pulled the cloth closer to his eyes but his thoughts were interrupted when Koujaku took the piece out of his hands and smiled gently at him. Now that his focus was shifted back to Koujaku, he realized that Koujaku was fully-dressed now, obviously waiting for him. 

“Let me help you.” 

Noiz nodded and stripped the towel off his waist, exposing his half-reacted member as Koujaku scowled at it. 

 _Brat_. 

The hairdresser spotted a faint smirk on Noiz’s face before he turned his body, having his back facing him and put the chartreuse-colored kimono onto Noiz’s slender, slim frame. Similar to Koujaku’s, Noiz’s kimono color brought his eyes colors out, making his emotions more apparent than usual. He touched the cloth softly the moment he felt the silky sensation on his skin and attempted to smoothen it out when Koujaku turned him around again so that he could straighten the front. 

“Hmm…” Giving the obi a final pull, Koujaku stepped a few steps back and looked at Noiz, scanning him from head to toe. He was dressed in a few layers of cloth and the breeziness he felt from every slight movement of his gave him a brand new feel, a sensation he had never felt before. At long last, he looked up to see Koujaku’s approving and pleased beam. 

Noiz was about to ask him about his opinion; but before he could do so, Koujaku motioned him to stand in front of the mirror, placing his hands on the younger male’s shoulders and looking into the mirror with Noiz, whose eyes brightened up the moment he caught sight of his own “new” appearance. 

“Brat has grown up,” Koujaku muttered gleefully. Slightly surprised with the lack of comeback, Koujaku smiled and ruffled Noiz’s hair aggressively, until Noiz swept it off and pushed Koujaku to stand in front of the mirror instead. 

“Old man is still old.” 

“I would prefer the word ‘mature’, though,” Koujaku snorted. Turning around, he intertwined their fingers together as he brought Noiz’s hands to his lips, kissing the back of it fondly and refusing to separate his lips from it until Noiz pulled out and wrapped his palms around Koujaku’s face instead. 

They had been together for a year now. Both Noiz and Koujaku haven’t changed a bit. Although they still had their constant bickering and they still pissed each other off in a daily basis, they had also become milder and more honest with each other. There were times when Koujaku woke up abruptly in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily from the nightmare. He only had his cigarette to calm him down in the past, but now, the soft and sweet scent of Noiz that he breathed in as he enveloped the slender body into his arms became a better remedy to his anxieties. 

Noiz’s hand slid down from Koujaku’s face to his hair, which he left draping down his shoulder in silken strands. Grabbing a handful of it, he pinched the tips lightly and grinned at Koujaku. 

“Let’s do something different with your hair.” 

“Huh? Like what?” 

Koujaku was surprised with the unexpected suggestion; even more so when Noiz was the one suggesting it. Before he could ask further, though, Noiz was already pulling off his hair band, causing Koujaku to frown a little. He had been spending a fair amount of time tidying his hair and the brat just had to waste his effort. Noiz was ignorant towards Koujaku’s displease, as usual. Releasing the neatly tied hair, he proceeded to turn the older man around. 

“What’re you doing?” Koujaku asked with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice. 

“Relax.” 

Koujaku couldn’t see what Noiz was doing. He stared awkwardly at his own reflection, trying to take a glimpse as Noiz dug his fingers into his hair, combing it and pulling on it. 

“Oi, br—“ 

“Done.” 

Koujaku felt Noiz’s hands left his hair and he reached out to touch it just to realize that Noiz had tied it up into a ponytail. Noiz’s way of tying it was surprisingly good; blushing a little, Koujaku suddenly realized that the brat might had picked up the skills during those times when he loafed around Koujaku’s shop while he waited for him to finish his work. The brat was a fast learner, and a very intelligent one indeed; sometimes to the extent that Koujaku even suspected if he was a hidden prodigy. 

“Now you look younger,” Noiz grinned astutely, happy with his own “masterpiece”. 

They were about to leave when Koujaku turned abruptly and ran back into the house. 

“What is it?” Noiz asked from the doorway. 

“I almost forgot about this.” 

Koujaku reappeared shortly with a big pale yellow-colored scarf in his hands. As if to answer Noiz’s curious stare, he wrapped the scarf around Noiz’s neck and stroked the brat’s cold cheeks. 

“It’s still cold outside. You would need this.” 

Noiz turned away and walked out of the house, but not fast enough to hide the pale blush Koujaku spotted before they walked out to the cold air of the Midorijima streets, with Koujaku’s tackling Noiz and Noiz sulking at him, still having the faint pink on his face. 

 

***

 

The shrine was already crowded with people when they arrived. Thoughtlessly looking around, Noiz followed quietly behind Koujaku as the older man continued to greet and wave at people – some known, some strangers – who were also here for the same reason. Most – actually, all – of them reacted overdramatically at Koujaku’s “new” hairstyle and before they knew it, Koujaku was surrounded by a huge crowd of people, causing Noiz to have no choice but to part from him until he was done with it. 

Leaning against a booth selling sake and some local food, Noiz was examining the hundreds of bottles of sake interestedly when he felt someone tackle him into a hug. 

“Don’t walk off by yourself. You’ll get lost.” 

Fighting out of the hug, Noiz grunted. “It’s not hard to lose you. I just need to find the place with the most crowds.” 

Koujaku smiled awkwardly. “C’mon, don’t be jealous.” 

“I’m not jealous. It’s troublesome,” Noiz said with a deadpanned expression. 

Giving Noiz a perky look, Koujaku grabbed his wrist and led him into the shrine. He’d known Noiz well enough to understand that the brat wasn’t aware of his own feelings most of the time and it was perfectly fine. Noiz need not acknowledge the pessimism in him; he merely needed to focus on how Koujaku made him feel, and, praying with all his heart, he hoped that he could give him more positive feelings over the negative ones. 

“Have you been here before?” 

“Nope. Not interested,” Noiz said absently, eyes wandering around the place as he scanned through every corner of the building. “So how do I go about it?” 

“You just follow what I do.” 

They reached the praying site and Noiz stared as Koujaku dug some money out from the inner pocket of his kimono and put it into a box. He was about to do the same but Koujaku stopped him and briefly shook his head before he reached out and rang the bell above them. 

“Now, bow twice,” he said to Noiz. 

Noiz followed inelegantly and once he was done with it, he looked at Koujaku again for further instructions. 

“Now, you clap twice and think about your wish.” 

“Wish?” 

“Yeah, you can wish for anything. It’s all up to you.” 

As Koujaku proceeded to make his wish, Noiz stared at him again, confused. He had never thought of making a wish or praying for anything because he honestly did not believe in superstitious beliefs like these. He watched uncomprehendingly at Koujaku for a minute or two, still thinking hard for something to wish for, and when Koujaku was done with his, he looked at Noiz and – realizing he was staring at him – asked in disbelief. 

“You have done yours?” 

“No, I can’t think of anything I want.” 

Koujaku gaped. 

“Don’t you have _anything_ you want?” 

Koujaku waited as Noiz fell silent. Staring mindlessly into space again, he saw Noiz’s eyes widened after a few brief moments as the brat turned to look at him. 

“I have something I want.” 

“Well, do it then,” Koujaku pressed. 

Noiz nodded and clapped twice. Then he closed his eyes, concentrating on praying as Koujaku stared fondly at him. He wished he could take a picture of how Noiz looked like at this very moment. It could be an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity but photography wasn’t allowed so instead, he stared unblinkingly at the brittle appearance and heartfelt expression of Noiz making a wish in a gorgeous lime-green traditional wear, until Noiz finally opened his eyes and looked at Koujaku again. 

Snapped back to reality, Koujaku coughed nonchalantly, intending to hide the awkwardness and urged Noiz to bow again before they left the building. 

 

***

 

“So what did you wish for?” Koujaku asked as they stepped out into the cold January breeze. 

“Nothing much. You?” 

“Hey, you’re not telling me yours and you’re expecting me to tell you mine?” 

“Is there a problem?” 

Koujaku sighed noisily. “I wished for a certain brat to stop harassing me.” 

Noiz grunted. He knew the older man was simply trying to piss him off for not telling him _his_ wish. Koujaku grinned satisfyingly at Noiz’s reaction and never intend to fix the situation until they stopped at a place where hundreds of boxes were displayed on racks. Grabbing Noiz’s wrist, Koujaku pushed their way through the crowd until they managed to retrieve two of the boxes for themselves. 

“What’s this?” Noiz asked when Koujaku shoved one of the the boxes into his hand. 

“This is called omikuji. It predicts your luck.” 

Noiz snorted again and Koujaku gave him a light smack on the head. 

“Respect the tradition, brat.” 

Scowling, Noiz asked. 

“So how do I go about it?” 

Noiz’s curiosity was honestly one of the most endearing parts of Noiz that Koujaku loved most. His tone returned to a gentler, more patient one as he held his own box up. 

“This is simple. You just shake it until a bamboo stick falls out of it. That’ll be your luck prediction for the year.” 

Noiz was still unable to comprehend the logic behind all these beliefs but he decided to just let it go and conform to what the Koujaku wanted him to do. He started shaking it violently but was instantly stopped by Koujaku. 

“Oi, don’t shake it too hard. You’re gonna get few years’ worth of predictions at this rate.” 

Noiz pouted and shook the box again, this time, milder. After a few experimental shook, a thin stick fell off and landed on the floor. They put the boxes back to where it belonged and proceeded to unroll their omikuji from a nearby fence. 

Noiz stared at his omikuji, unable to decipher the complicated words printed neatly on it. Although he’d self-learned Japanese, the words that he was reading were too complex for him and he was surprised with the fact that he couldn’t even recognize some of the words printed there. He was about to ask Koujaku to explain the content to him but then he realized the older man was reading his own omikuji with an unpleasant expression on his face.

Noiz was contemplating if this was an appropriate time for him to ask questions when Koujaku folded his omikuji and kept it inside the inner pocket of his kimono. 

“How’s yours?” 

Instead of answering, Noiz grasped Koujaku’s wrist, raised it high, and reached his hand into the older man’s inner pocket, searching around for his omikuji. 

“Oi, brat! Stop! What are you doing?!” Koujaku struggled violently, trying to free his hand off Noiz’s grip while using his free hand to push Noiz away. However, the more Koujaku struggled, the more Noiz advanced on him; the crowd started to fix their attention on them and realizing this, Koujaku encircled his free arm around Noiz’s neck and – initially intending to pull him off – accidentally stepped on his own clothing and both of them lost balance, fell, and rolled on the ground before Noiz finally released him. 

“Goddammit, Noiz!” 

Koujaku climbed back up in tremendous speed, sweeping the dust and sand off his kimono as he glared furiously at Noiz, who was still sitting on the floor, without any intention to stand up. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Koujaku growled, trying to suppress his voice volume as he glared at an expressionless Noiz. 

Looking up at Koujaku with an unreadable mein, Noiz murmured. “I want to know yours.” 

Koujaku gawked in awed. “You could’ve just _asked_ , for God’s sake!” 

“But you wouldn’t show me either even if I did _asked,_ ” Noiz retorted. 

Still gaping disbelievingly at Noiz, Koujaku sighed loudly and held out his hand. 

“C’mon.” 

Noiz hesitated for a while and grabbed the older man’s hand as Koujaku pulled him up from the floor and swept the dust off his kimono.

“You’re such a brat,” Koujaku complained. When Noiz refused to make any further comments, he sighed again and took out his omikuji, waving it in front of Noiz and stuffed it into the brat’s hand. 

Noiz looked at the piece of cloth in his hand, suddenly confused. He unrolled the piece, scanned through it briefly, and held it out in front of Koujaku instead. 

“What?” 

“I don’t understand. What does this mean?” 

Honestly, Koujaku didn’t even know if he should laugh or cry now. One moment Noiz was being all demanding and the next, he was showing him such spoiled behavior, putting the hairdresser into a state of confusion. 

“I got _dai-kyou_.” 

“….What does that mean?” It was a phrase Noiz had no idea of; he wasn’t even sure if he had ever encountered such word before in his few years of residing in Midorijima. 

“It means I’m cursed and I’ll be having bad luck for the rest of the year,” Koujaku answered nonchalantly, shrugging and shaking his head. “It’s probably because of you. What luck.” He ended his remark and laughed drily at his own joke. 

Noiz shot Koujaku a piercing stare upon hearing that. Without waiting for Koujaku to finish laughing at himself, he threw the omikuji on the floor, stepped on it, and kept it in his pocket as he shoved his own omikuji into Koujaku’s hand. The older man was stunned by his abrupt action. Gaping, he stared at the omikuji Noiz just tossed at him and asked. 

“What was that for? And why are you keeping my omikuji?” 

“I’m used to bad luck. I can handle it for you.” 

Koujaku swallowed. “You’re saying I can’t handle it? Wait, that’s not the point.” 

“…..” 

“Shut it, brat. I can handle _you_. That’s the best proof of the extent of bad luck I can handle.” 

“You’re saying I’m bad luck?” 

“No, no, that’s not what I meant! Argh, dammit,” Koujaku coughed loudly and placed his hands on Noiz’s shoulders. “What I meant was, I don’t mind getting bad luck if it means I have to handle you.” 

He wasn’t sure if he managed to get his points across but he knew Noiz’d understood him the moment he saw a faint blush appearing on the brat’s cheek. Pouting, Noiz pushed Koujaku away. 

“That’s not the point.” 

“I don’t care, Noiz. Don’t make a fuss out of it.”

Not knowing what more he can say, Noiz pointed at the omikuji in Koujaku’s hand instead. 

“So what does mine mean?” 

Realizing that he hadn’t deciphered Noiz’s omikuji, Koujaku unfurled the thin piece of cloth in his hand and read. The quick change of emotions on Koujaku’s face from a gloomy one to a pleasant one did nothing but intensify Noiz’s curiosity. Impatient, he nudged Koujaku on the arm and sent him an interrogative stare. 

“It’s _dai-kichi_.” 

“What does that mean?” Again, it was something Noiz never heard of. 

“It means you’re blessed and you’ll be having good luck for the rest of the year.” Koujaku explained, his voice exultant and thrilled. 

“…oh.” Noiz’s reaction was a slight disappointment for Koujaku, though; and he felt an instant pang of discomfiture washing over him upon realizing that he was far more excited than Noiz was. 

“It must be because of me. I might be your luck bringer. You should appreciate me being in your life.” Koujaku continued, desperately trying to enlighten Noiz on how lucky he was to be able to obtain something as rare and as privileged as this. 

Upon hearing that, Noiz raised his eyebrows and smirked. “I do. And I don’t need a good luck omikuji to tell me that.” 

Koujaku felt heat rose to his face; the spasm of embarrassment he felt earlier heightened the moment he realized how bad he reacted to a simple comment from a brat. 

“What’s wrong with you today?” 

“What do you mean?” Noiz asked, his expression unchanged. 

“You’re….different.” 

“How different?” 

“More…honest?” 

Koujaku babbled, not even sure of what he was saying and if whatever he said made any sense. 

“You don’t like it?” 

“…not really.” 

“You like it?” Noiz’s voice dropped into a whisper as he edged closer to Koujaku, who was averting his eyes. 

“..ye—I mean…!” 

“Hmm? You can’t lie during New Year, you know.” 

 _Huh?_  

Now Koujaku was puzzled. The brat had just blurted out a statement which sounded like a belief but in the same time, he knew Noiz wasn’t interested with things like that and he definitely wouldn’t spare the effort to research on things which he weren’t interested in. So how exactly did he found out about this? 

“Who told you that?” 

This time, it was Noiz’s turn to avert his gaze. 

“….someone.” 

Koujaku looked at him suspiciously but honestly, he need not think too much to figure out the answer. Shaking his head, Koujaku sighed and smiled. Even when his childhood friend had found his own happiness, he would still being overly worried over both him and Noiz. Perhaps the biggest hint was that the fact wasn’t even right. It was so _him_ to make a stupid mistake like that. Old habits were indeed hard to break. 

“Let’s go home.” 

Ruffling Noiz’s hair, Koujaku linked their fingers together and led them out of the place; away from the crowd; and towards home, _their_ home. 

 

***

 

Closing the door behind him, Koujaku turned and was immediately pinned to the wall by a ravenous Noiz, who planted a sucking kiss on his exposed, now-sensitive neck, muttering it was a good decision after all for changing his hairstyle. He moaned softly out of reflex, placing his hand on the brat’s head as Noiz continued to lick and suck on the fresh kiss mark he’d left on Koujaku’s neck. He was about to strip him when Koujaku pushed him away. 

“Wait,” he breathed. 

“You don’t wanna?” Noiz whispered hotly into Koujaku’s ear, licking his ear shell in the same time and earning a slight shiver from Koujaku. 

“No, it’s not that,” Koujaku muttered. “Slow down.” 

Noiz shot him a feverish look. “Can’t.” Pressing his lips on Koujaku’s neck again, he muttered. “I’ve wanted you ever since I’ve seen you in your kimono this morning. You should know.” 

Koujaku pushed Noiz away again before he could proceed. “Argh. Let’s just… keep our shirts on.” 

Noiz looked at Koujaku for a brief moment, wide-eyed. Then he smirked playfully and advanced closer to him. 

“So you're  _really_ into this kind of thing, huh?” 

Noiz’s voice was filled with taunts and teases but Koujaku couldn’t care less. Tracing Noiz’s face features, he slowly brought both of their faces closer. Noiz closed his eyes instinctively as he felt the soft and warm sensation on his lips. Their kiss started off tender, merely small pecks and light nibbles. But despite being slow and a bit _too_ gentle from their usual rough acts, Noiz found himself getting aroused not long after and he wandered his hands awkwardly, ending up at Koujaku’s back and pressing their bodies closer together. 

He desperately wanted to get rid of the Koujaku's clothing so that he can feel the warmth of his skin; the rough sensation on his fingertips; the small whimper that escaped his lips when he traced his sweat-coated skin with his nails. Sensing Noiz’s frustration, Koujaku smiled in between their kiss and sneaked his tongue into the brat’s mouth. Noiz welcomed him almost instantly, intertwining their tongues, locking their lips and pressing hard at each other as Koujaku wrapped his arms around Noiz’s waist, bringing their skins so close with each other as if he was trying to melt their bodies together. 

Sweat starting to drench their clothing; they felt the room temperature increased sharply; their insides ached with needs as their sweat-coated skins slid against each other in a frictionless way. When they finally separated their kiss, both of them breathed heavily at each other; Noiz shooting Koujaku a sly smile while Koujaku looked into his eyes feverishly. He felt his self-restraint fading away slowly but he braced himself, swallowing hard to hold himself together. He needed to take it slower today. He needed to stay with the plan. His _own_ plan. 

“You know what we call this, brat?” Koujaku asked as Noiz shot him a confused stare. “It’s called himehajime. Our first sex of the year.” 

Noiz did not respond for a while, as if he was still thinking it through. But halfway through, he abandoned the effort and leaned against Koujaku instead. 

“…hot,” he murmured. Guiding Koujaku further into the room, he motioned the hairdresser to sit on the corner of the bed as he kneeled in between his legs and flipped the cloth covering them out of the way. Koujaku quivered when Noiz took his boxer off and threw it aside brusquely. 

Shooting Koujaku a teasing look, Noiz wrapped his palm around the head of Koujaku’s half-reacted member and stroke the length unhurriedly, applying pleasure discreetly, just enough to continue heighten his desire in a slow, _very_ slow pace. 

Koujaku felt the need in him building up, and Noiz’s slow strokes weren’t helping to ease the throbs. Breathing unevenly, he gripped the bed sheet hard as he felt Noiz’s strokes becoming faster, and faster, and faster. 

“Brat, I’m gonna..” Koujaku gasped. 

Noiz’s pumps stopped. Suddenly feeling desperately incomplete, Koujaku looked at him through hazy eyes just in time to catch the brat’s devilish grin before he took the whole of Koujaku’s head in and gave it a rough suck. Loud moans escaped uncontrollably from Koujaku’s lips as the sucking sensation engulfed him, crashing him with pleasure so strong his mind turned white as he came inside Noiz’s mouth. Noiz continued sucking on his dick until he swallowed the last drop of his cum. Giving the slit a final lick, he retreated while Koujaku slumped on the bed, breathless and exhausted. 

As Koujaku was trying to rebalance his breathing, Noiz climbed on top of him and licked the sweat off his face. But before he could advance downwards, Koujaku grasped his head and pressed it into his chest. Although surprised, Noiz did not resist; instead, he rested his head against Koujaku’s chest, listening to his rapid heartbeats and trailing his fingers at the inked tattoo in front of him. 

They stayed in silence for a brief minute before Koujaku sat up and gestured Noiz to sit on his lap, which Noiz obeyed unquestioningly. He placed his hands on Noiz’s waist and Noiz – attempting to balance himself – wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s neck. When they were both settled comfortably, Koujaku embraced the sight in front of him with a soft and happy expression, a light glint of warmness reflecting in his eyes. They were still in layers of clothing but they no longer had the intention to strip each other off. Indulged in the rare appearance of Noiz in a kimono, Koujaku pulled him closer and pressed his forehead against Noiz’s chest, kissing it lightly before he reached up and pulled Noiz’s head down for a deep kiss. 

They did nothing else but wrapped in each other’s arms for another whole minute, enjoying the warmth and scent of each other. Koujaku was extremely gentle tonight, a huge contrast with his usual behavior. Although Noiz was curious with this sudden change of preference, he didn’t ask his boyfriend anything. He never asked. 

But Koujaku understood Noiz too well. Noiz was not particularly vocal, but he would always question things unconsciously, as if he was speaking his mind out loud. However, when Noiz sank into silence for too long, Koujaku knew he was either thinking too hard or trying to figure out the answer to a question he wasn’t sure if he should ask. Like now. 

“What is it, brat?” 

Koujaku broke the silence and Noiz hesitated before he asked cautiously. They’d promised to be more honest with each other. 

“It didn’t feel like you.” 

“Hmm?” 

“You’re usually rougher. But today you’re strangely gentle. Why?” 

Noiz’s frankness was a double-edged sword. Sometimes, it pissed Koujaku off so much he felt like punching the shit out of the brat; but sometimes – like now – it was so endearing to the extent that Koujaku often felt taken aback and guilty for acting weird in the first place. 

“It’s New Year. I want to do something different.” 

“When you said different, you mean you want to do it in a gentler way?” 

Upon hearing that, Koujaku tore away from Noiz and stroke his cheekbones. He smiled affectionately at him as he traced the lime-green cloth unblinkingly, his eyes lovingly stuck to every detail he could reach on Noiz’s body. 

“You’re gorgeous, Noiz,” he whispered passionately as he gently swept the thin clothing sideways, unveiling Noiz’s slender body frame and scarred skin as he placed his hand on his chest, feeling the heat transmitting slowly from his own skin to Noiz’s cold, dried one. “Can you feel it?” 

Without waiting for an answer, Koujaku started kissing all over his body, his hands wandered around the younger man’s torso as he dreadfully tried to feel every inch of Noiz’s skin. When he finally lifted his face up, Noiz swallowed as he looked into a pair of eyes so hungry and lustful they reminded him of a ravenous wolf preparing to savor him. 

“Fuck, I want you so badly.” 

Noiz swore he felt his heart skipped a beat. Answering, he leaned closer and whispered hotly in Koujaku’s ear, his voice dangerously low.

 

“ _Come._ ”

 

Then, he allowed himself to fall flat on the bed as Koujaku continued kissing him from the neck all the way down to his crotch. Noiz was already completely hard when Koujaku pulled his boxer away, and the older man beamed at the sight as he gave the shaft an experimental lick; but he did not spend too much time on it as he continued proceeding downwards. 

He spread Noiz’s ass cheeks apart and stared at his butthole before thrusting a finger into it as he tried to gauge its looseness. They’d had sex less than a day ago and when Noiz swallowed Koujaku’s finger in effortlessly, he smiled and inserted another finger, scissoring and curling inside to loosen it more, just in case. 

“I don’t think we need lube tonight, brat,” Koujaku proclaimed elatedly as he pulled all his fingers out and positioned his painfully hard erection against Noiz’s entrance. Noiz gave him a small nod and Koujaku inserted him slowly, feeling the ring of muscle tightening up around him as the heat wrapped his length compactly. He gave out a deep sigh once he was fully seated inside him and started to move, still with a slow pace, a pace unlike the one he knew Noiz would usually love. 

“God, you look so seductive now,” Koujaku panted, slowly increasing his thrusting speed as he spread his hand on Noiz’s bared chest, reaching down to release the obi as he went. Their moans filled the room and the sound of flesh slamming flesh became the fuel to their flaming desire. 

“Heh, you really…nghh.. are into this kind of thing, huh?” Noiz muttered between pants and as Koujaku hit the sweet spot inside him, he arched his back, the remaining cloth on his body falling off gracefully from his skin, and he gripped Koujaku’s arms, sinking his nails into his flesh and hearing the older man moaned out loud. Using his remaining energy, he climbed up and wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s neck as he plunged his tongue roughly into his mouth, hungry for more. 

The pleasure continued crashing down mercilessly on them and not long after, they felt themselves nearing the edge. 

“Noiz…” Koujaku mumbled, his voice filled with heat and passion. 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” 

The unexpected confession caught Noiz off guard but he recovered quickly. 

“Heh.” He lifted Koujaku’s face and kissed him on the cheek as he whispered. 

“I love you, too, Koujaku.” 

Koujaku enveloped Noiz tighter in his arms, feeling his warmth; his rapid heartbeats; his scent; his slick body drenched in sweat; his ragged breath; his _everything_. He couldn’t believe all of these are his. 

This precious human being.

 

_His._

_  
_

Koujaku groaned as he climaxed. Unable to control his trembles, he held on to Noiz as if his life depended on it. Noiz came shortly after, shouting out his lover’s name as he smeared both of their chests and kimonos with cum. 

\--

 

_A hospital._

_People are shouting._

_The warmth on my hand._

_The gentle grasp._

_I try to open my eyes. Can’t._

_I can only peek._

_And I saw._

_Him._

_He’s crying._

_Why?_

 

_“Don’t leave me alone.”_

 

 

Koujaku woke up with a start. Another nightmare. 

They went to sleep shortly after the sex. Koujaku glanced sideways and saw Noiz staring at him. 

“Can’t sleep?” he asked as he reached out to ruffle the brat’s hair instinctively. 

“Another nightmare?” 

Koujaku merely smiled at him without answering. Noiz pouted but decided to not pester further. 

“I had a nightmare, too.” 

“Hm? What was it about?” 

Noiz said nothing. Instead, he pulled Koujaku closer and wrapped his arms around his torso. 

“I don’t want to lose anything important anymore,” his voice small, almost like a whisper. 

Koujaku chuckled. He continued ruffling Noiz’s hair in a more aggressive manner, laughing at him for acting like a brat again. But deep inside, he knew he couldn’t ignore the insecurity he felt. It was _that_ dream again. And he wondered if both of them had the same dream, and what it implied. Deciding that it was pure coincidence, he switched the topic. 

“So what exactly did you wish for?” 

“…nothing much.” 

“C’mon,” he nudged. “If you tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.” 

Noiz hesitated for mere seconds before he mumbled, his voice so soft Koujaku had to strain his ears to listen properly. 

“For a certain old man to remain strong and continue living.” 

As if the previous coincidence wasn’t enough to shock Koujaku, what Noiz told him raised the unbearable waves of emotions in him again and he felt a sudden, unexplainable pain in his chest. 

“You promised you’d tell me yours,” Noiz demanded. 

Snapping back to his senses, Koujaku smiled gently and said. 

“I wished for a certain brat to remain strong and continue living as well.” 

Noiz’s eyes widened and he turned away, facing his back towards Koujaku. 

“Idiot.” 

“What was that for?” 

“For wasting a wish on me.” 

“Look who’s talking.” 

Koujaku said as he hugged Noiz from behind, resting his chin on the brat’s shoulder and breathing in the annoyingly familiar scent of happiness.

 

It was another New Year. Koujaku would always celebrate New Year with Aoba; it was a yearly thing, more like a ritual. 

But New Year this year was different. 

Aoba was not here. 

He had his own happiness. He was happy. 

But Koujaku was happy, too. 

Because he’d found his own happiness too. 

He could never know what’ll happen in the future; but he couldn’t care less. 

What’s important was Noiz was here. 

Now. 

And he could never ask for a better good luck charm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did some simple research for this fic. The first shrine visit of the New Year is called [Hatsumode](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hatsum%C5%8Dde). 
> 
> Read [here](http://zoomingjapan.com/wiki/omikuji-fortune-telling-paper-strips/) for more details on omikuji ww


End file.
